hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of the Beholder
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = Castor; Chief Executioner |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year 0 |Production # = 76605 |Filming Dates = 24 October to 2 November, 1994 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = John Schulian |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = John Kretchmer |Order in Series = 2 of 111 |Order in Season = 2 of 13 |Order in Franchise= 7 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "The Wrong Path" |Next Episode in Series = "The Road to Calydon" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "The Wrong Path" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Road to Calydon" |title cap image = }} Hercules learns the real reason why a giant Cyclops has been terrorizing a village. Summary Hercules is running along a beach trying to get away from a large group of girls or young women. At a tavern not much later, a man asks Hercules about them, to which he replies that they are the 50 Daughters of the King Thespius--and Thespius want each of them to have one of his children. Another man comes over to Hercules' table and asks him what he is going to do about the Cyclops which is terrorizing Traycus, which brings his awareness to the problem that the Cyclops has been chasing people out of their homes to protect Hera's Sacred Vineyard. With his personal grudge against Hera not easily forgotten, Hercules sets off to deal with the Cyclops. Elsewhere a man is walking along the road and meets the cyclops. The Cyclops picks up the man and kicks him away. As Hercules walks through the trees, he sees the man hanging from a branch. The man introduces himself as Salmoneus, a toga salesman. He decides that he will travel with Hercules (Much to his slight irritation as evident much later). At the riverside, three men are attempting to move a rock which had been placed there to divert the river away from their homes and to Hera's vineyard. The Cyclops comes and threatens them, one man runs, another stands up to the Cyclops and gets smashed into the ground by the Cyclops' huge fist, the third man then also runs back to the village. The men who fled from the Cyclops tell Hercules that one of their men has just been killed by the Cyclops. The villagers throw a party to celebrate that Hercules will rid them of the cyclops. At the party the 50 daughters of Thespius come looking for Hercules, Salmoneus lies and tells them he went to Athens. The following day a young woman named Scilla is picking flowers when the Cyclops approaches and she runs away frightened. She arrives back at the village and tells the others what happened, and Hercules goes looking for the Cyclops. While searching for the Cyclops, Hercules is faced with the daughters again, but manages to evade them. He meets with the Cyclops and after a brief fight, Hercules realizes that the Cyclops is not evil, he'd just been hurt in the past by the villagers' bullying and calling of names. He tells the cyclops that he should work with the villagers and not for Hera. He tells Hercules he works for Castor, who is in charge of the vineyard, not Hera. Hercules convinces the Cyclops that he should try to resolve his problems with the villagers. He then goes back to the village and tells the people there that they should give the Cyclops some respect and not call him names and/or treat him like a freak. One man named Atreus claims that he won't be nice and some villagers agree, Scilla tells them they are awful for being so mean to the cyclops. Meanwhile, a group of Hera's Executioners come looking for Hercules after their Chief Executioner kills Castor. As Hercules helps the villagers divert the river back to their village, the Cyclops comes to help, some people throw rocks at him and call him names. As he retreats, Scilla follows him. Hercules says he know why the Cyclops is evil...it wasn't Hera that made him evil, it was the people of the village by always calling him names. At his cave, Scilla tries to convince the cyclops that not all the villagers feel the same. He replies that she still fled out of fear when she first saw him. The Cyclops offers his help to Hercules and they both fight Hera's Executioners. Some of the villagers say they should help. Atreus still refuses to help the 'freak' even if Hercules is on his side. After Hercules disposes of all of Hera's Executioners with him throwing the Cyclops onto the Chief Executioner, Atreus asks Hercules how he can repay him, Hercules says that they should just "be nice" to the Cyclops. The villagers and the cyclops agree to let each other live in peace. As Hercules and Salmoneus leave the village they are encountered by the 50 daughters again, they say they don't want Hercules but Salmoneus will do. Salmoneus walks off with the women, leaving Hercules to travel alone to his next adventure (and slightly relieved). Disclaimer : No disclaimer for this episode. Gallery File:Eye_beholder_01.jpg|Pursued by the 50 Daughters of Thespius File:Eye_beholder_03.jpg|Hercules Meets Salmoneus File:Eye_beholder_05.jpg|Castor and the Cyclops File:Eye_beholder_06.jpg|Evil Plots File:Eye_beholder_07.jpg|Hercules Knocks out the Cyclops File:Eye_beholder_08.jpg|Watch Out for Woodpeckers File:Eye_beholder_09.jpg|Hera's Executioners File:Eye_beholder_10.jpg|I'm Not Here to Hurt You File:Eye_beholder_11.jpg|I Don't ask for Help File:Eye_beholder_12.jpg|Yeah! File:Eye_beholder_13.jpg|Give him a Chance File:Eye_beholder_14.jpg|I Don't Wear Togas File:Eye_beholder_15.jpg|A Man's Gotta Do, What a Man's Gotta Do Background Information * This episode marks the first appearance of Robert Trebor as Salmoneus. Links and References Guest Stars * Robert Trebor as Salmoneus * Kim Michalis as Scilla * Richard Moll as a Cyclops Other Cast * Ken Blackburn as Atreus * Jim McLarty as Myles * Donald Baigent as Evander * Michael Mizrahi as Castor * Derek Ward as The Ferret * David Press as Glaucus * Ray Woolf as an Chief Executioner * Nancy Schroder as Head Sister * Ian Watkin as an Innkeeper * Arch Goodfellow as Lout References * King Thespius * 50 Daughters of King Thespius * Hera's Sacred Vineyard * Festival of the Believers * Hera's Executioners Season Navigation de:Der Wächter des Weinbergs Category:HTLJ Season 1 episodes